Worth Every Penny
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Even though Nick's beloved suit gets ruined beyond repair, he eventually realizes that it's worth every penny down the drain. Nellis MaleXMale. Don't leik, don't raed.
1. Chapter 1

Guys. I'm so fucking proud of this right now.

So instead of taking forever and a day to actually finish, I'm going to submit it in parts. This would've been a COLASAL oneshot.

If you'd like to think this was the story behind 'Nothing Left to Live For', then be my guest. But just know that it actually isn't. I started writing this a looooong time ago, and am just now getting back to it. When I wrote NLTLF, it was really just something I came up with in the span of an hour. Also, in NLTLF, Ellis and Nick were already in a relationship when his suit got totaled. In this one, they aren't.

So, there's that.

Also, you'll notice that the last safe house is totally incorrect. But I don't care :)

**(BLD)**

The suit was doing pretty good. A little blood here, a little dirt there. Nothing a good wash couldn't fix.

But now, as his worst fears were coming into horrifying clarity, Nick realized that before the day was through, his three thousand dollar beauty would be done for. The swamps were no place for such high class.

Too bad he was the only one who cared.

"Come on, there's _got_ to be another way…" he complained. He hesitated before taking the dreaded steps out of the safe room. The place they just came from, with the planks and bridges was pretty reassuring, giving him that slight chance of hope that he and his suit could both make it out alive.

But as they slinked into a storm drain, scarily close to the ground, it was apparent that his hopes were dead.

"Nick, if you don't get'cho city slicken ass out here, I'ma _throw_ you in the mud." Coach warned from over his shoulder.

Nick glared at the back of his head.

"Shit." He sighed as he reluctantly set foot in the freezing, dirty, disgusting water.

"Hey, man, don't worry. We're bound to find another washer and dryer!" Ellis declared, trying to cheer the man up.

Nick only sneered at the younger. If it weren't for those plump lips, and those goddamn eyes, he'd smacked him a long time ago.

They trudged through the murky waters, blowing the mindless infected to bits. Same old, same old. Nick's pants were starting to look more and more pitiful the further they went.

"Oh, shit. Lights out, I hear a Witch." Rochelle whispered to the others.

Everyone flipped their lights off, cutting their visibility in half. With the dense forest surrounding them, it was almost impossible for any sun light to breach the thick leaves.

A few steps later, grunting and snorting came from their right.

"CHARGER!"

But Ellis' warning came too late for the conman, the beast barreling through them all, sending the others sprawling to the sides, as the Charger pummeled Nick into a tree.

"Shit! This thing's got me!" he choked out around the meaty, discolored fingers. The thing reeked, and every time he drove him into the water, Nick could feel something give way, water splashing, getting in his eyes and mouth, making him choke.

"We're comin!" Coach shouted, and soon, fires were shot, zipping into its flesh, making the Charger cry out. The huge, disfigured infected soon slumped in the water, and his hand slipped from around Nick. The others came rushing over, shooting off the other infected that were getting a bit too curious.

"Thank Go-" Nick was starting to stand back up with the help of Ellis, when a very distinct _ripping_ noise was heard.

"SHIT!" Nick was pulling his coat off his body quicker than if a Spitter had hit him. "Wha's wrong, Nick?" Ellis asked, a bit concerned, one hand reaching out to him.

"Ah, Fuck!" Nick was now eyeing the gigantic rip that ran right down the middle of the jacket's back. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

Up further, deeper in the woods, Coach heard growling.

"Nick, boy, I know this has got to be pretty unfortunate," "Ya'Think?!" Nick interrupted harshly. "But I hear a Hunter around. We best get movin." Coach finished, hands gripping around his gun in a tight motion.

Nick growled defiantly, half a mind to throw the damn thing into the water, and say 'Fuck it'.

"Hey, now, what'dya say if I help wash it when we find them washer and dryers? So'ya don't have to do all the work?" Ellis offered.

Rochelle suddenly giggled at the thought. Ellis, rubbing Stain-B-gone all over the suit till the roll was empty. Then, sewing the back together with the stitching wire in the med-kit, leaving a very distinct and sloppy trail. Making it look much like a scare crow suit. Then an image of Nick dressed up as the scare crow from the wizard of Oz appeared in her mind. She started laughing a bit harder.

Nick rolled his eyes and folded the suit in half, then threw it onto his shoulder. It made a wet _plup_ sound as it hit his back. "Whatever." He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to the elbow. He then scrapped the water from his face with one hand then spat what had gotten in his mouth.

Ellis seemed to accept this answer and gave a head bob, "Alrighty then. Let's get outta this damn humidity."

They were able to avoid the Witch with ease. Apparently, she had turned while inside her car, crying away in the driver's seat. It was almost comical, with her head bopping against the steering wheel as she rocked back and forth. Then she noticed them and started growling. They hurried along and made it to the next safe room.

Unsurprisingly, the people living in the swamps didn't make it. The silence that greeted them on the other side of the safe room guaranteed that. With the approaching darkness, and since everyone knew traveling at night was a _bitch_, they all began to settle in.

But, as the metal door closed, and its bar snug in place, the far off sounds of an oncoming horde drew near.

"Damn, can't they leave us alone?" Ellis complained, who was just about to take a seat on the sunken in looking couch. He went over to the table and reloaded. Nick, on the other hand went straight into the only room that was in the place. The thin mattress sat on the ground, with a shitty looking pillow and a blanket.

"It'll do." Nick commented, slinging the almost completely useless wet jacket to the ground beside the bed. He took a seat on the cushion and proceeded to take his shoes off. The others had started to take down all the commons that were tearing at them through the door. Most of them, though, didn't make it that far. Rochelle had good aim with the sniper rifle. A fact that she didn't let any one of them forget.

Once, Nick could have sworn she was aiming right at his head, and before he could yell at her to 'cut it out' she fired, and a plume of smoke erupted right behind him. He hadn't questioned her skills after that.

Once the horde had gone, Ellis wiped the sweat from his forehead, slipping his hat off in order to do so. "Damn." He threw his hat onto the couch and noticed the tub with a shower curtain wrapped around it. He quickly opened the curtain and leaned in to open the tap. The faucet made a gurgle sound, and rattled violently, but soon, clear water was pumping through.

"Awesome." Ellis commented to himself, a lopsided grin adorning his face.

He turned it off and stood to find Nick. Rochelle had already taken a seat on the couch and Coach was tearing into some food that he apparently had found.

The wooden door _creaked_ a bit as he opened it. Nick was in the middle of trying to make the worn out pillow more comfortable.

"Hey, we got runnin water, and I was wonderin, maybe me'n you try to fix and wash'ya jacket in this tub over here…?" Ellis inquired.

Nick sighed as he just plopped the pillow back onto the mattress, "Nah, its fine. Maybe at the next place." Nick, honestly, was too tired to do anything at the moment, and trying to fix the jacket was the least of his worries.

Ellis seemed to visibly squirm. He made a face of mild disappointment, "Well, can I do anythin for'ya before you go to sleep?"

_Come over here and suck me off._

"Nope. I doubt we have any warm milk, or story books lying around." Nick joked.

Ellis laughed, "Alrighty then. See'ya in the mornin."

It didn't take long after Ellis left that Nick fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ellis had been the last face he saw at night, and it was now the first face he saw as he woke in the morning. He'd softly knocked twice before poking his head in, "Mornin, Nick. Time to get up." He spoke softly.

At first, Nick rolled over, away from the door, grumbling. But as Ellis laughed lightly and came inside, he knew it was time to get back to the daily grind. Ellis set a warm hand on his shoulder, "Come on, don't try and play sick, neither. You still gots' to go to school." Nick sighed, and nodded his head, "I'm comin." He mumbled. Ellis didn't quite like his response, so he started shaking again, "Come on, now. We found some oat meal in the cabinets." He offered.

Nick finally sat up with a grunt, rubbing at his face, "Alright, already. I'm up." He mumbled in a sleep hazy voice that lacked most of the sting it normally had. Ellis grinned, "Ok, but if I'm back in here and your asleep again-" "Ellis, please." Nick interrupted. "Ok." Ellis shook his head lightly and stood. For a few seconds, barely enough for Nick to notice, Ellis stared down at him, with some sort of satisfaction.

But Nick had noticed.

"Take a picture, Sport." Nick groggily snapped at him, brows drawn down in irritation.

Ellis only smiled at him, lifted a hand to tip his hat slightly and then silently left the room.

Nick had started noticing things like this a lot lately. It made him frustrated, because every time the Kid's hand lingered just a second more than necessary on his bandaged wounds, or he would catch him glancing back at him when they were moving from safe house to safe house, or even when Ellis would prefer to let Nick take the last bed in a three bedroom house and he sleep on the couch, all Nick could think is that the Kid had feelings for him.

And he knew good and Goddamned well that's not the case.

They were walking through a neighborhood, and they'd just left a safe house when Ellis started belting out a random story about his stupid redneck friend. Nick hadn't been in quite the mood that morning and got a little irritated.

He had made a joke to Rochelle, having believed Ellis were further away, about the Kid and Keith being 'fuck buddies'. Rochelle barely shook her head in resignation, but Nick could see the small quirk of a smile on her lips.

A second later, when Nick turned away from her to get back to walking down the path, a hand was suddenly shoved into his chest.

Ellis stood just in front of him, glaring.

Apparently, Ellis didn't think the joke was too funny, because the next thing Nick knew, Ellis is going off at the mouth about "_I ain't no homo ass queer!_"

Ellis hadn't talked to him for a while after that. Not that Nick really cared. He finally did start telling his stories again, and when Nick had been pounced by a Hunter, Ellis told Rochelle he'd take care of Nick, and that "_We need'ta talk, anyway._"

Nick wasn't sure what to make of it, but let the Kid drag him into the bathroom of the next safe house to clean the slashes on his arm and patch them up.

It started out with Ellis telling Nick he was sorry. He didn't make eye contact, but was set to work on his arm steadily. He told Nick he shouldn't have burst out at him like that, and he didn't know what exactly came over him.

The whole while, Nick sat and listened. Not that he actually cared when Ellis yelled at him, in fact he thought it was fucking hilarious, but he listened anyway.

"_I knew it was meant'tuh be a joke…I just got carried away, man. M'sorry._"

They were just getting back to normal, with Ellis telling his stupid stories every chance he got, and Nick, making annoyed remarks to them.

Nick half growled, half sighed, as he started getting up.

Now he's starting to see this shit. The Kid needed to make up his mind, was he into men or not?

If he wasn't, he needed to stop acting like it and leave Nick the fuck alone.

* * *

"Looks like its' gonna be a sunny day today." Ellis predicted, sitting alongside Nick as they ate their breakfast of cold oatmeal in a Styrofoam cup. The little house seemed to have a few things in the way of supplies, like bottled water, and some canned goods. Coach went ahead and rationed them out between the two back packs they were carrying. Ammo and other supplies were stuffed inside each, along with Nick's jacket in one. Nick was surprised to see the hick so adamant about helping him out with it, though not completely. In Nick's mind, the thing was beyond repair, and it'd definitely never have its white shine again.

He folded it in one of the packs so he didn't have to lug it around in the humid bayou.

What he _really_ wanted right now was a hot shower. And a shave.

Nick absently rubbed at the growing stubble. Last time he had a shave was at that motel before they got to Whispering Oaks. There were more than enough toiletry supplies that could last them for a while. Hell, that was even one of the times he was able to wash his suit.

Too bad they lost that bag when the helicopter crashed.

Nick sighed, taking the last spoonful of the soggy meal into his mouth. "We almost ready to go?" He spoke around the food.

"Mmhmm." Coached hummed. No one commented on his larger looking portion of oat meal, and decided to let the man have his extra serving. He'd found plenty more food in the cabinets for later.

Rochelle stood from her sitting position on the ground and threw her cup in the trash bin, something that the others did that never ceased to amuse Nick. But then again, some people still needed that piece of normalcy. Even if it was still throwing things away in a trash can.

"Hey, did I ever tell ya'll bout the time my buddy Keith tried breakin in to an abandoned farm house?" Ellis began his daily rant about his idiotic friend, and for once, Nick didn't seem to care, "Well, actually, Keith _thought_ it was abandoned, and there was really all these hobos livin in there. Man, I ain't never seen him run so hard in ma'life!" Ellis began laughing. It seemed this was one of the shorter tales that he had to tell. Short stories from Ellis were rare, and it seemed this day would be looking up.

Rochelle shook her head, "That Keith is some kind of crazy." She commented, making Ellis chuckle some more.

Once everyone had gotten their fill of breakfast, they set about getting their supplies together. Coach carried ammo, and Ellis carried the other supplies. Everyone strapped a health kit to their backs, and Nick made sure to take the extra one they'd found in the safe house and put it in Ellis' bag.

"Wait, Nick, I think we should leave that for the others that might be comin through here." Ellis began taking the health kit back out, but Nick quickly smacked his hand away. Ellis pulled his hand close to his chest and rubbed at the tender area, "Man, what was _that_ for?"

"Don't be stupid, Ellis. There's no one behind us." Nick began reloading his magnum, taking two clips and went to put them in his jacket pocket, but caught himself. It was a motion he did out of habit, and his hands were suspended in the air for a second. He really had been wearing that thing for a while. He sighed and shoved them in his pants pockets instead.

Ellis looked at the health kit that sat half submerged in the bag. He really wanted to leave it if there just so happened to be any other survivors, but Nick sort of had a point. Ellis didn't put up much more of a fight, fitting the kit back into the bag and zipping it up.

"Let's get a move on, People." Coach announced. Rochelle undid the bar on the door and swung it open, with a loud metal smack against the outside wall.

Coach immediately took out the infected who rushed the door, making his way out of the safe room and into the mysterious looking village. There stood a few houses and even a store and a bar. They had practically everything they needed in this one little area, which reminded Coach heavily of home.

Coach had to shake his head, sending the thoughts away and continued his gruesome work.

The others followed along, searching their surroundings for movement, and infected. Coach soon found an exit through one of the houses that lead down a hill. He guided the others down the hill, taking it slowly as not to slip and fall. He remembered the time before they got to the amusement park, when they had to slink behind that motel. The short cut they took lead them down sloping hills that Coach had neglected to notice were slicked with the dew that had accumulated that morning.

He tripped and slid all the way down the slope and right into a Tank. His recovery was slow and cost them several days held up in the next safe house.

Coach was hoping they didn't need a repeat.

As they approached the bottom of the slope, Nick began making disgusted sounds, "_Shit_, what in the hell is that?!" Coach was about to ask what his problem was when he smelt it too.

Rotting flesh, and burned bodies. Coach looked directly in front of him, and what he once thought was just a fence, he now realized was a pin for dead people and animals. The people looked infected, but he was wondering why they had thrown the cows and deer in there as well.

"Man, tha's nasty." Ellis commented, but with him pinching his own nose, it was hard to understand what he'd said.

Rochelle made a revolted noise and quickly walked past the sight. Coach broke the trance like stare he had on one of the faces of the infected and kept moving.

As they entered a whole other town of its own, they saw just how many people lost their lives. The town was bigger than what they had expected, bearing more than a dozen little houses, and even more little shacks.

Time seemed to slow down as they had to submerge themselves in water again, much to Nick's displeasure, as they crossed through it to get to a bridge.

Nick was the first to get out of the swampy water, shaking off his feet in the grass. Ellis giggled a bit when it reminded him of a cat trying to shake off booties. Which then reminded him of the time he and Keith did such a thing.

"Ey, did I ever tell ya'll bout the time me and m'buddy Keith tapped socks on my Ma's cat?" he hardly waited for a reply as he continued, "Well, see my Ma's cat is actually pretty nice, course until you start fuckin wit'em like we did." He paused to laugh a bit. By now they had reached the top of the stairs and were going to look through the house to the right. Its front porch was screened off, and seemed ripe for the picking.

"See, I was gonna do it real slow like, to keep'em from gettin all mad, but Keith wanted to get done real fast. But my Ma's cat don't like Keith much'a none, on a count of all the other shit he done did to'em."

Nick whirled around, with not necessarily an annoyed expression, "The cat scratched him up…over ninety percent of his body." it was more of a statement than a question and it caught Ellis off guard.

"Uh, actually, yea-" "Good, end of story." Nick cut him off, turning back around to grab up a pipe bomb to strap in one of his belt loops.

Ellis blinked, not upset, or even offended by Nick, just surprised he was able to guess the end of his story. A little impressed even.

He smiled then, thinking of the infinite possibilities if Nick were psychic. If Nick could read minds, that explained why he'd win every time they played poker.

Ellis almost gasped when he had a sudden idea.

'Nick,' he thought, 'If you can hear me right now, look at me…' he stared intensely at the back of Nick's head, just waiting for him to turn around.

Though, to Ellis' disappointment, the con-man kept with his search through the house, opening cabinets and drawers with the same look of half enthused, half bored out of his mind, plastered on his face.

He could tell by that expression that Nick would soon need to take a smoke. If he didn't, things only got worse with a snapping, bitchy Nick.

Ellis looked around, and upon seeing he were the only one still standing around, doing nothing, he hurried to find something of use. Nick was already scouring the kitchen area, and Rochelle had found some toiletries, while Coach kept on the porch, checking for infected that wandered too close.

Ellis decided to check up on the porch for any goods that might be milling about. As he passed Coach, he noticed some bulky machinery in the far corner of the other side of the porch. He rushed over and confirmed that it was indeed a washer and dryer.

Nick had just settled a new found magnum into Coach's bag when he noticed Ellis coming back around with various products in his hands.

"Hey, I found some stuff to clean'yer jacket with." Ellis showed Nick the cleaning solutions in his hands brightly.

Not this again.

"Oh, uh…Thanks Kid, but I'm pretty sure-" but before he could tell Ellis he didn't really feel like cleaning the jacket or even keeping it for much longer, Rochelle rushed up to the three of them, "You all hear that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Everyone stilled and silenced.

Far off in the distance, the sound of accumulated moans and groans, screeches and screams came rushing closer and closer.

"It's a horde." Coach's low tone pierced the murky air around them. They had to get moving. Rochelle quickly snatched the items from Ellis' hands and shoved them into his bag, "We'll have time for that latter, after we get to the next safe house. We'll make a party to come back out to search for more supplies."

And with that, she rounded them out of the house and they continued down the bridge. The next house they had to exit through had a supply of ammo that was unneeded at the time, so they hurried on through. As they went further into more swamp land, the sloshing water slowed them down, which in turn allowed the horde to gain on them.

"Man, they're gettin close." Ellis warned, searching behind him for the first signs of the horde.

"Then let's pick it up!" Coach bellowed, now going double his speed to get out of the filth water.

The four made it back onto the planks and were able to shoot the oncoming horde while they tried to slosh through the water as fast as they could. As they were able to escape unscathed, the atmosphere was uplifting.

"Man, that wudn't nothin!" Ellis chirped.

Rochelle shook her head, "I wouldn't celebrate too early, Sweetie." She warned. "We're not even at the next safe house yet."

Ellis still smiled though, his pace quickened.

They soon came up to another town of sorts, with shacks standing on high stilts. But, as they walked further and further through the water, it started rising past their thighs, and started reaching to their waists.

"Hold up, ya'll. I think we need to _back up outta here_." Coach insisted, already taking his own advice and moving backward.

Nick started searching for an alternate route, not at all disappointed, "Hey, I think we can get through by walking through those shacks." He said, still eyeing the structures, mapping out their course through them.

"Well, let's go, then." Ellis moved past the others in the direction of the nearest shack with an entry way. The four made their way up a ramp and were then above the filthy swamp water, keeping dry and making ground.

"Damn it…" Nick hissed under his breath. They reached a dead end in one of the shacks, "Turn around." With Nick now in the back and Ellis now in the front, he guided them out of the current shack and into another. They took the left exit instead, and Ellis was glad to see a bridge mechanism.

"Guys, I'm thinkin if we pull this it'll bring this here piece down." He gestured to the lever with his gun, then pulled his cap up and off to wipe accumulated sweat.

"Maybe so…" Coach mumbled, scratching at his chin.

"Yea, and it'll probably ring the dinner bell." Nick's comment made Rochelle give him a tired look. He returned the look with a quick smirk then went back to eyeing the exits.

"Alright, boy, pull it." Coach ordered.

Ellis nodded once then turned, pulling the metal handle with a quick jerk. Gears turned, and a dull buzz filled the immediate area, and as Ellis predicted, the bridge started falling.

He turned back around, giving the others a grin. Though, his grin faltered when a loud roar came from the waters.

"God damn it! I _TOLD_ you!" Nick groaned, raising his weapon to aim for the first sight of an infected. Ellis huffed, starting to regret pulling the lever. If he had to go through another horde today, he'd throw a fit.

The infected started coming out of the trees to their sides and even from the other shacks they had emerged from. Rochelle wasn't in the mood, so she unhitched her pipe bomb, pressed the trigger and let it fly, getting a good ways out to their left.

The infected immediately turned and headed back into the waters, except for the few that were still interested in the four survivors. Nick took them off with his magnum, just as the bomb exploded.

After he reloaded, he gave a glance at the bridge, "How much longer?" he yelled over the mechanism and the oncoming second horde.

Ellis was swaying from foot to foot, anxious, "Not much longer, another minute'er two." The metal contraption continued to allure the horde, its loud cry echoing off the walls.

Not too long after the first signs of the second horde, Nick took down a Spitter, right before she could hawk one right at them. This was going to get bad. He could just tell.

Rochelle began firing her weapon off into the distance, bodies hitting the water like sacks. Coach went to the opposite side of Ellis to take care of the ones on that side, keeping Ellis free to keep track of the bridge.

No sooner did Nick make sure Ellis was safe from harm with a quick glance does he hear Rochelle yelling at him, "I could use some help!"

Nick went to Rochelle's side, firing at all infected that dared get close. After a solid fifteen seconds of firing, he paused to reload. His hands were calm and steady as he went through the practiced procedure. He nearly dropped his gun though, when a scream jolted him.

"AHHHHH! SHIT!" Nick turned just in time to see Ellis being dragged over and off the deck they stood on.

"Shit!" Nick cursed, running over and looking down into the murky waters.

Coach started firing off to the right under the shack, "The Smoker's under there!" he pointed out as he had to reload. Nick quickly did the same, Ellis' cries making his hands shaky and a little difficult to perform.

Once he was set, he took a leap off the deck, his body in the water at chest level and immediately sighted the tumorous infected's upper body, slashing at Ellis captured form.

"_HELP!" _Ellis' choked plea was more than enough to break his trance on the scene and Nick began firing into the infected, taking another step closer with every shot. Green, noxious gasses erupted all around them as the infected fell into the water, its tongue going slack around Ellis.

There wasn't much time for Nick to make sure he was ok, because infected started coming after them, albeit slowly, but in enough numbers to be worried. He heard the Kid coughing behind him and he felt the water shift as he started to follow Nick out of the waters.

They had to climb out of the lake and onto the land beside the shacks. They watched as Coach and Rochelle fought off the oncoming horde, and Nick began aiming to help them when a loud roar came from his left.

"TANK!" Ellis quickly lifted his rifle and began to shoot at the enormous beast that was now barreling at them. Nick cursed, and holstered his magnum to pull the AK from his back.

Rochelle and Coach were just getting rid of the bulk of the horde when Ellis' cry reached them. Rochelle was the first to hit the beast, and through her scope, she was able to aim right for its head.

Nick and Ellis ran backwards and never once stopped shooting at the beast. It screamed and roared, Rochelle's shots apparently making it angrier. Water splashed and Nick was all too aware that the Tank was gaining on them.

"We need to go faster!" Nick yelled over the Tank's roar. Ellis groaned and stopped firing at the Tank to turn and run, Nick following behind.

Rochelle and Coach had forgotten the bridge and were rushing out of the shacks to help the others. Once they had the Tank in their sights they began unloading into it, with its back turned, they had the upper hand.

The Tank began to groan and moan in obvious pain, its rampage coming to an end. Its shoulders slumped and with a tremendous thud it fell to the earth.

Nick and Ellis both came to a stop, gulping down air as they regained their breath. Nick looked over to the boy and noticed how drenched and utterly filthy he was and laughed. Ellis' head slowly rose to give Nick a weary look.

"Looks like both of us need to get cleaned up." Nick smirked, strapping his AK back to his back.

Ellis began to chuckle lightly, but it came out in more of a wheeze, as he examined himself.

Rochelle and Coach came jogging up, avoiding the Tank's body and the four were now a group again. "Let's hurry up and find a Goddamn safe house." Coach grumbled, his patience wearing thin at this point.

* * *

The next safe house was a more than welcoming sight, it's two stories giving them plenty of room to stretch out and get some space.

And much to Ellis' delight, and maybe Nick's dismay, with a fully operating washer and dryer, Ellis was going to be able to get their clothes clean.

"Ok, we'll only be gone for half an hour. Any longer than that, we might've needed to find shelter for the night. If we aren't back by the afternoon, you know what to do." It was a brief conversation that Nick and Rochelle had every time they split up. It lacked its grave meaning as it did the first time Rochelle had told Nick, but its implication was still the same.

Nick gave a stern nod, and watched as Coach and Rochelle headed out for a supply run. The sun still clung in the sky, and its rays cast long shadows across the land, giving the yard an eerie look. The ominous setting gave Nick a chill, so he headed back inside to find the little mechanic.

The house had four rooms, one master bedroom that looked to be the adult's room, a room that seemed to be fit for a teenage girl with the walls covered in band posters, and two guest bedrooms. The house was definitely one of the better places they've stayed at with a well-stocked kitchen and medical supplies under each sink. Nick had half a mind to argue to stay for just a day longer, and hopefully recuperate a bit.

He made a turn into the kitchen and stepped up to the doors that lead into the small laundry room.

He paused though, the light sounds of humming making him listen.

Ellis was humming some tune he didn't recognize. He smirked before opening the door.

The scent of lilac and bleach wafted around him, making him almost cough, but the _sight_ that greeted him was enough to make him jolt. He froze up, body just barely inside when his foot stopped in mid-step.

"What, uuh…what're you doin, Kid?" Nick asked, voice full of restraint and vague annoyance.

Ellis peeked around his shoulder from where he was bent by the dryer.

"Doin laundry?" Ellis answered hesitantly, unsure of the problem.

He was doing it on purpose. He was fucking doing it on purpose.

Oh no, it wasn't just the way he was bent, no.

Ellis was wearing nothing but tight fitting short briefs.

On purpose.

"If'ya give me _your_ clothes, I can wash'em, too." Ellis told him, standing up straight, dragging what looked to be someone else's clothes from the dryer. Probably the former house owner's. He had this innocent look about him, like he wasn't even standing practically naked in front of him. Then he started shifting.

Nick sucked in a breath, "_Don'tturnarounddon'tturnarounddon'tturnaround_…" ran through his head, the words scrambling together with how hurriedly he thought them.

Unfortunately for Nick, the worst part was that the hick's underwear were practically see-through, from their dip into the water.

Literally nothing was left to Nick's already hard working imagination, and he had to quickly avert his eyes up Ellis' face, daring his _peripherals_ to even glance down.

Ellis leisurely crossed one leg over the other by the ankle as he leaned against the washer, its soft tumbling sending vibrations through his hip. He let his palm lay flat against the lid as he gave a slow exhale. Doing laundry was something so mundane, he'd actually thought he'd never have to do it again with the way things were now.

"I think I got most the stains out, but I ain't gonna be for sure until it's done." Ellis spoke conversationally.

Nick had been so focused on not looking down that he had no clue what he was even talking about, and made a scrunched face of confusion.

"Yer'suit, man." Ellis chuckled lightly, a small smile spreading across his lips. His voice was low, and the way he said it, just so smoothly and so unfazed by his practically exposed body.

It was driving Nick crazy.

He couldn't handle him and his non-flirts, not right now, with him like _that_. He needed to leave before he tried to put hands on him.

"Right. Thanks for that, Kiddo." He swept a hand through his dark strands and gave a sigh, "Listen. I'm bushed. I'll give you my clothes, but you gotta promise not to screw'em up… Got that?" he warned him jokingly, though the response he got wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

Ellis' bottom lip pouted, and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, "C'mon, now. Stay up with me for a little longer. We don't ever get to talk none." Ellis protested, brows drawing in a pleading way.

Nick could only blink for a moment as he let it sink in. He smirked, briefly, and began unbuttoning his blue shirt.

"Yea, ok. Guess I can stay up and gossip for a bit." There was a part of him that knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself in this situation, that something was _bound _to happen.

But he was willing to risk it.

Ellis immediately brightened, his shoulders giving a slight wiggle as he laughed, "Oh man, speakin'a which…"

"Oh God, Ellis! I was joking." Nick slid his arms free of his shirt, tossing the article into a nearby bin then started on his pants.

"No! No, this is serious though! It's Coach'n Rochelle, man! Hadn't you been noticin how o'fen they keep goin on supply runs?" Ellis seemed to burst out with the statement, probably had been thinking on it for a while.

"Ellis, please. I'm pretty fuckin sure Rochelle has standards." Actually, Nick _had_ noticed. He wasn't going to ever bring it up or anything, what they did together when they were away was none of his business, and honestly, just thinking about it made his gag reflex quiver.

"Nick, think about it! I mean, we got pretty much all we need right now. What could they possibly be searchin for out there?" Ellis pushed the issue, standing up from his lean and using his hands to emphasize his point.

Nick really didn't want to talk about it. He slipped his pants down his legs and pulled the belt free from the loops, setting it aside as he tossed the pants in with his shirt. "Ellis, for the love of God, please just drop it! I cannot have this conversation…_ever_!" he stated, ripping his shoes off then peeling wet socks from pruney feet.

"I get it, but I'm jus' sayin-"

"Just saying what, Ellis? Ok, so they could quite possibly be screwing each other, is that what you want to hear?" Nick gave Ellis an intensive stare, not as much mad as he was annoyed. He hated the way those words came out, even just saying them.

Ellis turned a shade of pink, looking to the tiles Nick stood on, letting his body go back into a lean against the appliance, "No…not really." He didn't whisper, or say it tentatively. It was more thoughtful.

This made him start questioning, "…Why not?" Hell, Nick could count a thousand reasons why he didn't like the idea of Coach and Rochelle being a _thing_, but for some reason, he really wanted to hear Ellis' view on it.

Ellis shrugged, face screwing up in displeasure, "I don' know. I mean, if they're happy together, that's all that matters. I just kinda…saw Coach like a father figure, n'shit. Rochelle was like a sister. And when mah father and sister start… Man, it just don' sound right." He shook his head, digging a hand through his dark brown mop. Ellis seemed to dislike the fact that he _disliked _it. Truly, the only thing that did matter was their happiness, but Ellis had hoped it would've stayed platonic.

Nick nodded in a vague agreence.

"Nothin we can do, Sport. Just let it be." Nick told him, letting himself stare at Ellis' face. The mechanic was looking away as he talked, staring at the wall beside him.

Nick's eye dilated as a realization hit him. He could possible get a little peek, just a little one, while his eyes were averted.

_Fuck it._

Having made his decision, Nick indulged and let his eyes wander; roaming down Ellis' chiseled form, over supple pectorals, and hard abdominals. When they finally came to the white cotton that covered his front, air flow through his body stopped.

Absolutely everything Ellis had to offer was displayed nicely for Nick, and Ellis' trapped length were just as visible as if it were exposed to the air right in front of him. It came as a surprise to see Ellis was thick, his sizeable package taking up a nice space in his underwear.

Just as easily as he'd glanced down, Nick brought his eyes back to appropriate heights, satisfied.

Though, what seemed to kill his buzz were the shocked eyes that stared back at him.

_Tits._

* * *

Oh DAYUM.

Next part is coming right after this one. :)

Also, if anyone is interested in making me write a nellis fic for them based on a song, check my homepage for more details.

**(BLD)**


	2. Chapter 2

He must have been staring longer than he thought.

"We-were you just…" Ellis spoke calmer than he'd expected him to sound, and Ellis' legs started to slowly pull together, as if he were trying to hide himself.

That was it. If Ellis was going to keep pretending, Nick was going to have to straighten him out… No pun intended.

He sighed, letting his forehead fall into his hand. He thought for a moment, there were so many angles he could attack this from.

"What'd you think was gonna happen, dressed like that, huh?" Nick finally faced him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you said you weren't a homo, but with the way you've been acting, I'm starting to think you were being a little too defensive."

Ellis seemed to go into more shock, mouth gaping, his head shaking slightly in a silent defiance.

"I…I ain't- I'm not-I don't know what you're-" "You know _exactly_ what the fuck I'm talking about, Ellis." Nick interrupted his floundering in a harsh tone, throwing up a hand to silence him.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And whether you look at me differently or not, I don't care." Nick began to cross the room, feet softly padding along the tiles, "I'm what they call a bisexual." Ellis' jaw dropped, eyes wide, "Meaning, I'm attracted to both females…" Nick stopped when he was standing just a few inches in front of Ellis quivering chest. "_And_ males."

Ellis suddenly turned bright red, and his mouth snapped shut, biting against his bottom lip.

Of course Ellis knew what a bisexual was, but Nick wasn't about to pass up on his games. With luck, this could very well play out in his favor… and maybe Ellis' as well.

Nick smirked, "Did you know that, Ellis?" he let his hands fall to the machine behind Ellis, going to either side of him, trapping him there.

Ellis visibly swallowed, and he couldn't keep eye contact anymore, those jade irises burning holes through him. He let out a shaky breath as he shook his head slowly. He seemed to be trying to curl himself inward, like he was trying to protect himself. Or hide something.

"And because of this, I can just sort of…tell…"

Leaning back just slightly, Nick glanced down and confirmed it. Ellis was turned on, and those briefs began to tint.

"When someone's in the closet..."

Nick's smirk grew wider, devilish. With a swift motion, not at all thinking it through, he set his hand against Ellis, groping his hardening bulge.

"N-NICK!" Ellis quickly yelped, jumping and knocking the machinery behind him around with a loud _bang_. He was trembling, turning red over his neck and chest, completely burning up. His eyes shut tight as his mouth hung open, pleasure coursing through him.

Nick leaned in further, rubbing and squeezing Ellis through his almost nonexistent underwear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were liking this, Ellis." He breathed over his ear in a low voice, and then let his tongue ghost over the shell, enjoying how it made him shiver violently.

"Ahhh…Nick…Please, I…I…" he tried forming words in a plea, but for what, _he _didn't even know. All he knew was that Nick's hand felt extremely good, and he didn't want to be wearing his briefs at the moment.

"Yea?" Nick prompted after he went silent, now sliding his hand to the waist band, determined to slip the article off the young mechanic.

Ellis shook his head, apparently trying to regain some composure, "Why are you d-doin this t-to me?" he spoke softly, eyes still tightly shut.

Nick's hand paused, just barely curling into the waistband. He came back just enough to stare at Ellis' face, "For one, you are too damn hot _not_ to touch." He growled, licking his lips afterward.

"And those lips…" he spoke more quietly, eyeing those plump lips that sat so close.

He captured them an instant later, moaning with a deep satisfaction as he nipped softly at the plush lips. Ellis had gasped, though he made no attempt to shove Nick away, or make him stop.

In fact, a couple seconds into Nick's assault, Ellis moaned almost silently and kissed back, even parting his lips for Nick, which he wasted no time taking advantage of. Their tongues wrestled, curling and smoothing over one another. Nick could feel the heat rising off of Ellis' face from his proximity, a smirk curling his lip.

He pulled away, though Ellis tried to keep them connect by leaning along with him, he finally broke the kiss.

"Second, I know you were lying." He smiled as Ellis finally opened his eyes to suddenly glare at him. He may have been disgruntled but he made no attempt to neither confirm nor deny.

Which only made Nick's smirk widen.

Before Ellis could think of something to say, Nick's hips suddenly thrust at Ellis', making the younger man moan and tense up at the sensation so alien to him. Nick didn't stop there, grinding their hips together, drawing a low groan from himself.

Ellis' hands were suddenly clenching on his shoulders, keeping him steady as his head tilted back slightly, a lengthy moan emitting from him.

Nick found a spot on Ellis' neck that was open to him, so he dove in, biting down. It made Ellis yelp and jump a bit but he eventually settled back down and whimpered softly.

Nick lapped against the teeth marks he'd left and began to gently suck, determined to leave a mark. He didn't give a single fuck if the others saw. If they questioned it, he'd tell them flat out that he'd left it there. If they had a problem with it, screw them.

Pulling back to admire his work, he chuckled. Ellis was shaking, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth to bite, staring at him with half lidded eyes. He looked so unbelievably hot; Nick could barely contain the growl that was forced out of him.

"Hop up." He commanded, already positioning his hands at the back of Ellis' knees to help him.

Ellis did as he was told, taking a seat atop the washer, letting out a shaky breath as he did so. When Nick suddenly yanked his briefs down his legs, he gasped, the redness that had ebbed away coming back in full force along the bridge of his nose, the tips of his ears, everywhere.

Nick hummed, admiring the protruding hardened flesh, and slowly wrapped his hand around it, loving the way Ellis sat up straighter and practically screamed, "Ahh, NICK!"

He captured the young man's lips again; slowly stroking him in time with the rhythm he attacked his tongue. Ellis moaned, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, drawing him closer. His flushed bare chest connected with Nick's furred one, and that gave Nick permission to start taking his own underwear off, sliding them down his legs to pool around his ankles. Nick's now exposed member slid along Ellis' thigh, making the mechanic shiver, one of his hands unraveling from around his neck to begin to hesitantly pet and stroke along Nick's shaft as well.

Nick bit at Ellis' lip as he groaned, bucking into the touch, "You aren't fooling anyone, Overalls." He ground out against his mouth.

"Sh-shut up…" Ellis whimpered, squeezing harshly at Nick's member in a punishment, which only caused Nick to growl and buck harder, "_Fuck_…"

Nick couldn't take anymore and quickly came flush against Ellis chest to encircle both their hard lengths in his capable hand. Ellis had enough time to moan with the connection of their lengths before Nick began to rut against Ellis and his own hand, latching back onto Ellis' neck, sucking harshly to create a mirror image of the one on the other side of the mechanic's neck.

"Ah, SHIT NICK!" Ellis whimpered and gasped with every motion, soon beginning to rut back, bucking helplessly in Nick's awaiting hand and against his rigid cock. It was embarrassing as much as it was pleasurable, but he moaned with such force he shook.

Nick kissed roughly along Ellis' neck, searching for a new spot to mark. When Ellis yelped as he kissed just right underneath his ear, Nick had found it. He slid his tongue heavily over the sensitive area and Ellis let out a choked moan as his rutting began to quicken. Nick smirked through his lust and squeezed his hand just a little tighter, giving Ellis more pressure.

"_Niiick_…" came wavering past his lips softly, and Nick knew the Kid was close. He latched onto the spot, sucking harshly, making sure to give it a darker mark than the others so he could remember it for later. Oh yes. There would be many more latters.

Nick went full force against Ellis, rutting hard enough the washer would hit loudly against the wall, acting as a metronome to their frotting, giving the whole scene an aggressively erotic feel.

"Ah, _AH_, Shit…NICK!" Ellis moaned and bucked one last time, hard, into Nick's hand and came against his own stomach and Nick's fingers. He took ragged breathes as his body was rocked with aftershocks, not at all minding when Nick came soon after him, biting hard on his neck.

The gambler growled, his unoccupied hand fisting at the hick's side, and unlatched from Ellis' neck shortly after to gasp for air. He'd painted over his hand and along Ellis as well, leaving the both of them sweaty and covered in spilt seed.

He slowly let both of them fall from his hand, snatching a towel from a shelf above the washer to clean his hand, and tiredly leant against Ellis as he recuperated, his chin falling on the mechanic's shoulder, "Christ, that was good…" he whispered, his eyes shutting gently.

Surprising Nick enough to tense up a bit, Ellis slowly wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, leaning into the gambler as well, humming with a satisfied sigh.

"Yea…" the younger man whispered back, his thighs drawing together to squeeze at Nick's hips lightly before falling back apart.

Nick began to chuckle, burying his face against Ellis' neck, his whole body shaking with it. This Kid.

* * *

Nope, not done yet. I'm giving you just a taste until I can finish the ending. You will not be disappointed :}

**(BLD)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it took me this long to update :( School has been making me its bitch lately, and I've been pretty busy with that. But Spring Break is coming up, so I'll be getting some work done, along with another songfic, and hopefully a Knellis piece I've been working on.

Anyway, this starts immediately after the last update. Enjoy :)

**(BLD)**

As he took in a deep inhale to sigh, he smelt Ellis' musky scent along his neck, and felt his sweat against his lips. It was so enticing, before long, he was back to nibbling his flesh, but not nearly as rough and aggressive as before. It sent a small shiver up the mechanic's spine, and he scooted just a little more to the edge of the washer to bring his entire body fully against Nick.

Whether he intended it to be a seduction or not, Nick was grabbing the Kid up in his arms and leaving out of the laundry room.

Ellis yipped and held tight to Nick, his legs wrapping around his waist, and arms tightening up around his neck. He didn't question him though, his mind still too foggy from his orgasm.

"Better get cleaned up, Ace. Wouldn't want Dad and Sis coming home to see the brothers covered in cum." He purred into Ellis' ear as he took them upstairs to the master bedroom. He was sure Coach had claimed the room shortly after finding it, but there was no way in hell he was letting those two take it, knowing they'd both take separate rooms to keep up with appearances. But the second the lights went out one would sneak in to the other's room.

Ellis blushed at Nick's brazen statement, and tried not to look too embarrassed by it.

As Nick lead them through the hall and to the largest bedroom of the house, he couldn't help but to squeeze Ellis' rump. Ellis yipped, bouncing a bit in his arms and blushed madly. Nick chuckled, kissing him quickly on the chin, figuring he'd never get enough of the Kid's blushing.

When they finally got inside the dark room, Nick leaned down and closed the door behind them, closing them off from the soft light from the falling sun. And just as quickly as he'd shut the door, he turned on a dime and pinned Ellis up against the door itself. The young mechanic gasped, blindly searching in the dark for Nick's face. Soon though, his search was over when it found him instead.

Nick caressed Ellis' cheek and used that hand to pin point where his mouth was, and to keep his head still, as he came down and kissed along the soft stubble of his jaw line.

"Nick…" Ellis breathed, one hand easing to the back of the Gambler's head, and carding through the dark, slick hair. His eyes shut to the black room as he felt Nick's thin lips gingerly ghost over his cheeks.

Nick leaned closer and planted firmer kisses up his nose, starting at just the tip, until he stopped right on the scar at the bridge. He let his tongue slip out to lightly trail over the spot, and he felt Ellis shutter at the sensation.

He grinned as he finally pulled away, reaching out with the hand he'd had on Ellis' cheek to find the light switch. Once the lights came on, he noticed how Ellis' eyes had been shut the whole time, and fully enjoyed the confused and innocent look he got when those pretty blues fluttered open.

He couldn't help that face and leant in to steal a quick kiss before pulling them away from the door and lead them into the bathroom just across the room. He flicked the switch on and quickly set Ellis on the sink counter, chuckling lightly when Ellis jumped from the chill of the surface on his bare bottom.

"Good thing about this place is its got hot water." Nick commented, bending and turning the warm water on. He let his hand trail through the rush of water and adjusted the temperature as he saw fit.

As he tampered with the water, though, what he didn't expect was the swift swat of his rump by work worn hands, followed by a light squeeze. He set both his hands on the lip of the tub and raised a brow.

"See somethin you like, Sport?" he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the madly blushing mechanic, who even though was extremely embarrassed, still held a lustful gaze on the Gambler's body, standing just over him, eyes half lidded, biting against his lip.

Nick contemplated for a brief moment. He'd been planning to tease the Kid in the shower, and then ram him into the King sized in the bedroom afterward. But this was an interesting development.

Nick began to really get into the idea when Ellis' hands found a place at his hips, slowly kneading his flesh, and then worked their way to palm his ass firmly. Nick hummed, letting his head hang limply between his shoulders, shoving back just a bit. Yea, he could let Ellis top. In fact, he was starting to _want _Ellis to top. Just the thought of the mechanic mounting him, forcefully thrusting into him with as much power as he'd seen him plow through zombies with, it was enough to make him moan aloud, pressing himself into Ellis' crotch with a jut of his hips.

Ellis lightly growled, letting himself thrust at Nick's offered ass, the friction plus Nick's submissive behavior quickly making him hard again.

Nick moaned, squeezing tightly against the tub, "Damn it, Ellis… Get in the tub." He demanded, quickly reaching out and hurriedly pulling the knob for the shower spray.

Ellis smirked as he pulled away from Nick and stepped into the tub as ordered. Nick stood and couldn't help but to stare at the young mechanic's body as water was sent cascading over his rippling muscles, making them glisten and shine in the bathroom's light.

Nick huffed, tearing himself away from the lusty mechanic to find some sort of lubrication. Going dry was not on his wish list, especially with Ellis' cock being as thick as it is.

He went through the medicine cabinet with no success and quickly went into the bedroom to check drawers.

Ellis let himself lean onto the tiled wall behind him and just absorbed what was going on right now.

He was about to have sex with Nick.

The man he'd just stopped hating for childish reasons, and started fantasizing about shortly after.

A shiver went through his spine and ended in his groin. A part of him had hated himself after he found out he'd had feelings for Nick, and another part of him would use that rage to fuel heated fantasies that would only make his orgasm that more potent. Hell, he was sure he'd even fantasized about this very same situation.

Ellis bit his bottom lip hard and shut his eyes tight as he resisted the urge to touch himself. He was glad he'd just gotten off not too long ago, so now he'd be able to last longer for their next session. This was going to be a hell of a night.

Thankfully, Nick quickly stepped back into the bathroom, smirking with half lidded eyes. He had a tube of KY in one hand, lifting it up for Ellis to see.

Ellis blushed again, but because of the heat from the shower, one might think he was just overheated. Of course Nick knew otherwise.

"Come'ere…" Ellis spoke lowly, his courage to be assertive quickly coming back.

Nick bit his lip as he smirked at Ellis, stepping over the lip of the tub and setting his hands on the wall on either side of the mechanic.

"Look who's being all dominant…" Nick teased and snickered when Ellis momentarily lost his nerve and broke eye contact by looking to the ground between them.

Nick began placing kisses at his ear, trying to coax him back into going through with it and then whispered, "How do you want me?"

He smirked when he felt Ellis' arms encircle his back and pull him against his chest. Ellis brought his face back and gave Nick two quick kisses before he slowly turned with him in his arms.

"I'm gonna get at'cha on the wall…" Ellis spoke against the Gambler's lips. His arms began to run down his back, slipping down his sides, feeling against his ribs, "Gonna make you cum, hard." Ellis' voice took on a husky tone, and just when Nick was going to chuckle at Ellis' declaration, he felt teeth dig into his bottom lip, making him gasp, closing his eyes for a moment.

Ellis smirked, liking very much how he was gaining the upper hand. He brought Nick's lip into his mouth to suckle lightly and nibble a few more times. He was disappointed when Nick set a hand to his chin and gently pushed him away.

He still held a smirk, so that was a good sign. "Let me wash you up first." Nick pushed back on Ellis with his whole body, setting the KY he still held on one of the shelves. He then glanced to the side and found a bottle of body wash. It was citrus scented, but Nick couldn't bring himself to complain.

Ellis stepped to the back of the tub, where the water's spray barely touched him and leant against the tiled wall, blushing slightly, but intensely turned on none the less.

Nick flipped the bottles cap open and squeezed out a generous amount, and then placed it back on the shelf, turning back to Ellis a second later. His body shielded Ellis from the water, so he could soap up the mechanic without it washing off.

Nick rubbed the soap between his hands for a moment, silently gazing upon the suddenly heavily breathing young man, a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth, "Ever been washed by another man?" he asked teasingly.

Ellis lightly chuckled, rolling his eyes, though Nick was sure he'd turned another shade of red.

Nick finally came to Ellis, setting soaped hands on his hips, pulling him into a demanding kiss. Ellis moaned, just draping his arms over Nick's shoulders, shivering in just the slightest when his hands traveled up his sides, caressing his ribs and then smoothed over his pectorals. His whole body jolted when thumbs pressed firmly and rolled over his nipples.

"Shit…" he uttered once, leaning back to get some air, but soon returned to Nick's kiss, forcing the man's lips apart so he could explore. Nick smirked into the kiss as he began tweaking each nipple with a thumb and pointer finger. It was slightly difficult for Nick to create the pinching motion when the soap on his fingers made the mechanic's nipples slippery, so they would easily evade the motion, slipping through his digit's grasp.

He was able to give a few good pinches anyway, all of which made Ellis groan and arch into Nick's hands.

Soon, Nick had to reach back, blindly, Ellis not allowing separation from their kiss, for the soap and squirted more into his hands. Spreading a portion onto his other hand as he set the soap back, he went back to Ellis' hips and started to travel to his lower back, slowly working his way up.

This time Nick pulled away, "God, you're so fucking chiseled, Ace." He spoke breathily against his lips, his thumbs rubbing into tight muscles at his back.

Ellis murmured, biting Nick's bottom lip, "I'ma be puttin'em to good use here soon, too." He ground Nick's lip between his teeth for a moment before he let it slip free, reddened and swollen.

A sultry chuckle left Nick, very excited to see how Ellis would handle it, "That's what I'm countin on..." He responded, letting his nails scrap down Ellis' back harshly.

Ellis bit his own lip as he growled, his eyes squinting as he stared fiercely at Nick's emerald eyes. His arms, which had been mostly flaccid, tightened around his neck till his head lay on the mechanic's forearms.

"Know what I've been wonderin ever since I started likin' ya, Nick?" Ellis spoke in a low, graveled tone that turned Nick on greatly.

"What's that, Kiddo?" he answered, letting his hands come back to a rest at Ellis' hips.

Ellis suddenly pulled the gambler close, thrusting at Nick with full force, their cocks sliding against one another, "If you're a screamer…" Ellis practically growled it, and then swiftly attacked Nick's neck with harsh bites, sucking just as hard as Nick had on him, wanting to mark him up just as much.

Nick choked a moan, actually nearly yelping. He tilted his head for Ellis, rocking into their embrace, loving how hard Ellis had gotten already.

Ellis left large hickies on Nick's jugular, in the juncture where neck met chin and then down along his collar bone. He hummed as he leant back to examine his work and then chuckled. There was no way the others wouldn't see the hickies all over the both of them. The thought sent ripples of excitement up his spine.

He wasn't going to deny he had seen the way Nick had eyed Rochelle during their first couple of weeks. Thinking about it now made him jealous, and possessive, though he knew Rochelle would never be interested in Nick, he still felt it. When the others saw, there'd be no doubt in their minds Ellis had put those there. Ellis had made Nick his.

Something about making Nick his 'property' was exciting Ellis in ways he hadn't thought possible.

And making him think of all the possible ways he could have Nick.

_God…_

With a sudden inspiration, Ellis shot a hand behind Nick and grabbed the soap. He yanked up Nick's right hand and squirted out some more.

Nick was confused at first, letting his hand be guided around limply, but when Ellis started separating and guiding his hand to the mechanic's dick, Nick had to smirk.

"You want me to wash that for you?" he asked, coyly, running the tip of his nose along the side of Ellis' face.

Ellis chuckled and turned his head to steal another kiss, "It'd be mighty kind of'ya."

Nick obliged quickly, slipping his hand out of Ellis' to caress his lower abdominals for a moment till his fingers curled around the hardened flesh.

Ellis shivered at first, the soap still being a bit cold, but then relaxed when Nick started to rub, sending the cold right out, creating a smooth warmness. Ellis leaned his upper body back into Nick, his arms draping over his shoulders once again with a satisfied hum.

Nick chuckled and started to stroke just a bit harder, "You like it when I wash your cock?" he growled into Ellis' ear, then began to lick up the lobe, nipping roughly at the shell.

Ellis groaned, shutting his eyes, "Fuck yea…" he answered, though he was barely listening to what Nick was saying anymore.

Nick smirked and pulled his body away from Ellis' draping arms. At first, Ellis tried to follow, but a hand on his chest stopped him. Nick turned his body, and allowed the shower to spray Ellis' sudsy body. Soap and bubbles washed away, trailing down his sides, abs, and hips.

"_God_, Ellis…you are just too damn hot for your own good." Nick commented in a low tone, eyeing Ellis muscular expanse with riveted eyes.

Ellis chuckled, bringing his hands up and sending them to drag along his body to hopefully expedite the rinsing process, "Can't say I haven't heard _that_ before." He muttered offhandedly, smirking at Nick mischievously for a moment, though it got the reaction he'd been hoping for.

Nick smirked before he lunged forward, encasing him in arms once again to kiss Ellis, though he used teeth more than lips and growled rather than moaned.

"You better not be all talk…" he warned him, pulling at Ellis bottom lip before detaching completely. Before Ellis could form words, Nick had grabbed the soap again and dropped to his knees.

Nick slyly grinned up at Ellis from his point of view, squeezing out more soap, "You're almost done. Just gotta get that last vital spot…" Nick trailed off, crawling on his knees closer to Ellis' protruding length.

A throb shot through Ellis and he shuddered, feeling completely lavished. He hasn't even had a girlfriend who even wanted to shower with him let alone give him a complete rub down.

Nick used the hand not holding his dollop of soap and used the shower spray to help get off all the excess soap and bubbles, feeling every little twitch it sent through Ellis' body. When he felt like he'd done a good job, he set the hand around the base, and then smirked as he placed a kiss right on the head of his dick.

Ellis moaned, loud and unashamed. It'd been so quick his reaction had been slightly delayed.

Nick chuckled, kissing up and down the length, running his tongue down the underside till it met with dark brush.

"Ahhhh, _shit_…" Ellis moaned, his head tilting back. He set a hand on the wall beside him while the other curled and fisted.

Nick began to swirl his tongue around and around the head, horribly teasing the sensitive area just to hear Ellis whine.

"_Niiick_…" he whimpered, bucking his hips impatiently.

He took the cue and engulfed the head in his mouth, suckling just a bit before he started taking more of his length. All the while, Nick had taken his soaped hand and set it against the mechanic's hip, fisted as not to lose the soap.

Ellis' moan was a satisfied one, though it gained a few octaves as Nick sped up. "Yea, Nick." He breathed, his own hips slightly rocking with the motions.

Nick couldn't help the stifled chuckle that left him, and slowly edged his soap wielding hand around Ellis' hip. He seemed distracted enough.

One moment Ellis' head was swimming, not even registering the spreading motion Nick's knees created when his legs were forced apart. He took a wide stance, his slight rocking slowed. The next moment, Nick's hand was slipping between his cheeks and all he could do was react, hips jutting forward to avoid the touch, and hands flailing.

"SH-SHIT, Nick, Wh-" Nick's mouth left Ellis' rigid cock and spoke over his outburst, "We're almost done, Sport." He murmured to him, dragging his hand along his abs soothingly. He waited till Ellis stopped protesting before he went back to calming him with cheek hollowing sucks that made the mechanic shiver. As he settled back down, Nick's hand, which had stayed nestled between Ellis' cheeks, began to spread the soap, coating the inner flesh as smoothly as the soap would allow. It didn't take long for Ellis to start and enjoy the odd touch, moaning softly every time his pucker was grazed.

Nick took the opportunity and used his pointer and middle finger to tease Ellis' soon to be entrance.

Ellis jolted, but in pleasurable shock, "Ah-Ahh…" his hand set against the wall once again, and his other curled to the back of Nick's head.

Nick hummed, letting his nails gently scrap along Ellis' stomach, finding this a lot more enjoyable than he initially thought. Ellis was so sensitive and reactive… it was driving Nick crazy.

Soon, Nick decided he was done, and pulled from Ellis, both from his dick and from his ass.

He stood from his knees and spoke, "Turn." Only uttering a one worded command that Ellis quickly followed after he got his feet back together.

Nick poked his head out of the shower curtain for a second and grabbed a clean wash cloth and came back into the shower. He let the warm spray wet the rag and then set a hand on Ellis' shoulder while the other trailed to his bottom.

"Just relax." He told the mechanic, leaning into his ear as he spoke.

Ellis nodded once, but then gasped slightly when the cloth was slid between his cheeks, clearing out the soap Nick had spread only a moment before.

Ellis' blushed harshly throughout the embarrassing process, and then let out a sigh of relief when Nick tossed the rag onto the shelf. He was finally done, which meant Ellis could finally-

"Now my turn." He heard Nick say.

Ellis turned back to look at Nick, annoyed, and was greeted with the soap bottle being pushed to his face. He grabbed the bottle with a groan, "I get that'cha wanted _me_ to be clean…" Ellis set the bottle back on the shelf and turned fully to Nick, "But I'm pretty sure I'd fuck'ya just as hard covered in mud." He stated, his hip cocking to the side, knowing he didn't have the patience to rub up on Nick for the next six minutes.

Nick chuckled, "Alright, alright, calm down." He held up both his hands, in a surrendering motion.

That's all Ellis needed before he reached past Nick's waist and turned off the water, and with the same hand, guided Nick closer to him by the small of his back. The shower generated too much noise for him, and he wanted to be able to hear every insignificant sound he could.

Ellis began kissing up the gambler's neck, making him sigh and murmur. Nick's arms were soon wrapping around his neck, much like Ellis had done before.

Ellis quickly reached out and grabbed for the KY, but after a second, he had to pull away from Nick's neck to find it, but then returned once it was within his grasp.

"Right here…" he whispered into Nick's neck, turning them till Nick was up against the shower wall.

He set a hand at the back of Nick's left leg and guided it up to wrap slightly around his waist. He really hoped he was going about this the right way.

Ellis then pulled away from Nick's neck to be able to watch what he was doing, opening the tube of KY and letting some drizzle onto his middle and pointer finger. He noticed a little too late that his hands were trembling in just the slightest. He really hoped he was doing this right.

Nick suddenly chuckled, "Calm down, Ellis." His leg tightened around his waist a bit, "Knowing this is your first time, at least with a guy, I know it's not gonna be perfect." He soothed him by holding his face in his hands until they smoothed down his neck and down his shoulders. He squeezed on his muscular biceps and Ellis was able to breathe a little more easily with the reassuring gesture.

"I just don't want'cha to think I'm..." Ellis averted his eyes, "Bad…"

Nick chuckled again, though it was more of a giggle, something light and amused, "You're not gonna be downright _bad_, Sport. I have faith in you." He then used one hand to tilt Ellis' chin upward, setting a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away and winking at him.

Ellis grinned, his confidence boosted, and leaned into Nick, pushing him against the wall with his chest, "Now just relax, then." He cooed to Nick with half lidded eyes.

Nick hummed, his grin turning to a soft smile as he did as he was told, letting his muscles go slack in Ellis' strong arms.

Ellis let his fingers drift to the offered space in between Nick's thighs, letting the heel of his palm brush against his ball sack. When his fingers finally made contact with Nick's pucker, there was a moment of slight tensing, but he relaxed again soon after.

He circled his finger for a moment until he slowly slid the digit past the ring of muscle. He brought himself to a stop when he heard Nick groan.

Nick had pinched his eyes shut for a moment, "Ellis…please don't be gentle." He breathed, opening one eye to stare pleadingly at him.

Ellis obliged with a swift nod of his head, and a gulp to moisten his suddenly dry throat. He figured Nick would have wanted that.

With not so much of the slowness as before, he began to twist his finger, pulling it against the muscles for a few seconds until he felt he could fit another.

This time, when the finger was slipped in, Ellis gave barely any warning, just gave a slow exhale as he did so, trying his hardest not to get overwhelmed by the tightness itself. Nick had begun biting his lip, just gazing at Ellis with this look. It was a restrained look, yet still fully expressing his need.

Ellis went a little quicker, scissoring the muscle and stretching Nick in a way he never thought he would.

"That's good…" finally came wavering past Nick's lips, a bit of a whimper in his tone which succeeded in only making Ellis run his fingers deeper, pushing against his inside wall. He was thrilled to be treated with a sound he'd only heard the man make when suffering from sudden pain.

But the way his eyes had fluttered, and the tip of his head told him otherwise.

"Mmmm, yea…" Ellis murmured, bringing his lips over Nick's jaw, just hovering so his breath could ghost across his skin as he spoke huskily.

"Tell me about it…" he then proceeded to tease the man, thrusting his fingers into him, pushing against his insides.

"_Goddamnit_…" Nick moaned, his hands suddenly fisting, the leg around Ellis' waist tightening, as his eyes shut tight.

Ellis chuckled darkly, highly satisfied with himself and finally, _finally_, pulled his fingers free and retrieved more of the KY. Nick sighed, letting his head hit against the shower wall.

"I swear to God…" he mumbled.

"What?" Ellis chuckled, squirting more into his hand and promptly began to lube his stiff, aching member. But before Nick could speak up, and tell him there'd be no second time if he pulled that again, Ellis grabbed his remaining leg and quickly brought it up around his waist, simultaneously pushing against Nick to keep him on the wall, only emitting a small grunt with the effort.

"Damn, Ellis…" Nick breathed, somewhat impressed by his strength, but mostly turned on. Ellis chuckled, using one hand to guide his member to press against Nick's entrance. It made the both of them shutter.

Ellis watched as Nick took a deep inhale and gave a nod, encouraging Ellis forward.

Very slowly, Ellis pushed, breaching Nick with a certain care, it made Nick squirm. "_Ellis_…" he hissed sharply, his eyes shutting tight.

Ellis remembered his plea from before, and quickly thrust upward into Nick, sheathing himself inside a few inches.

"Ahhh, Fuck!" "Oh my-…_Jesus_…" they both moaned simultaneously. Nick's muscles _squeezed _Ellis so tightly, and he was so warm, and pliant.

Ellis waited, barely containing himself, he waited for Nick's go ahead. He knew this had to hurt, even if Nick tried to play it off.

Nick took in a few sharp inhales, slowly opening his eyes, "Move…"

Without a second's hesitation, Ellis slowly pulled back, careful not to let himself slip free, and thrust back into Nick, angling it a bit. The action caused him to sink deeper, and completely sheathed himself inside the older man.

"Ellisss…" Nick hissed, and one of his hands fisted into his damp locks.

The mechanic groaned, his eyes shutting as his head tilted back a bit. This was amazing. No one, not even the girls who it'd been their first time were this tight. Nick's insides were suffocating him in a maddening pleasure.

He pulled back steadily, not even pausing before he thrust again, this time keeping a slow, yet hungry rhythm, in and out of the gambler.

With every motion, Nick would inhale with the thrust and exhale with the pull back. Only When Ellis began to quicken did his breathing become erratic, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was still some pain, having not done this for awhile, but it was quickly fading away, pure pleasure taking its place. And after a shift of the Kid's angle and a rather harsh thrust…

"_Ahh, Shit_, ELLIS!" Nick moaned, his fingers and toes clenching as his back arched off the wall.

It helped greatly to relax the tense muscles that suddenly clenched so tightly around Ellis with pleasure.

Ellis smirked, as he squeezed at Nick's hips, using the grasp to help aid his thrusts, hoping to coax more of those delicious sounds out of the panting gambler.

"Ahh…ah…Shit…ah-shit…" Nick breathed, his eyes shut tight as his mouth hung agape, and only moving as he formed words of pleasure, his whole body rocking as Ellis pushed into him. Each motion became more fluid, more relaxed and less mechanical. Ellis was soon getting the hang of it, and started bringing on dirty talk that would shock Nick, but ultimately drive him absurdly crazy.

"Ya'like it, Nick?"

Nick had let one eye peek open and was about to respond with a frantic confirmation, but he was caught by a harsh thrust that ran right up against his prostate.

"_ELLIS_…" he moaned, and it didn't take long for the mechanic to continue with his harsh words.

"Yea…ya'like it when I ram my cock in'ya like this?" he asked in a mocking tone, not missing the whine he got in return and the gripping sensation on his shoulders tightening. He doubled his efforts, picking up the pace and made sure to aim just as he did before…

The result was Nick letting out a desperate moan with his every exhale, his head hitting against the wall behind him, his legs squeezing around Ellis' thrusting hips.

"Oh _GOD_, Ellis, _YES_…" he half moaned, his own hips trying to move in contra to Ellis' but only able to rock gently in his position. This was more than the gambler could have imagined the Kid being able to do, and he was glad he'd let the Kid top first. Having only ever fucked chicks, it was surprising that he was so damn good at fucking Nick.

He hadn't been this worked up on bottom since he was in his twenties. God, Ellis was good.

"Yea, that's right…" Ellis groaned, Nick's display getting him right where he wanted to be: on his way closer to climax.

When Ellis' thrusts became harder, it sent a surge of need through Nick's every fiber, practically screaming his want, "Fuck, Ellis, just like that, _harder_!"

Ellis growled in response and quickly leaned in to seal a kiss on Nick's lips, kissing him into the wall, where he couldn't escape it. He then did as Nick had commanded, giving him his all, thrusting deep inside him, putting an extra kick at the end of each harsh, bone crushing thrust.

Nick was soon reduced to incoherent moans, pulling away from the kiss to half slur Ellis' name, throwing in a couple half pronounced obscenities here and there.

Ellis uttered a "Nick…" and shut his eyes tight when he felt his climax approaching, gripping Nick fiercely as he pressed into him, kissing his neck dazedly. Without any hesitation, the mechanic brought one of his hands around to feel for Nick's neglected erection, grasping it tightly after finding it and setting a quick pace of jerking him off.

Nick's moans gained an octave for a moment, but then soon turned to harsh groans, snarling as his senses went into overdrive. His head hit hard against the tiled wall, staying there as he was pounded by the unstoppable force that was Ellis.

"SHIT, _ELLIS_!" It didn't take long for Nick to cum, three distinct spurts erupting from him to splatter against his stomach, chest and just a bit on his chin, his whole body trembling and locking up as he was rocked with such pure ecstasy that all he saw was white.

Not seconds later was Ellis right behind the gambler, a long, deep moan that rattled the both of them, tore from the mechanic, and hips froze in the peak of its arch inside Nick as he came.

Nick shuttered at the familiar sensation deep inside him, his eyes fluttering open to gaze at the mechanic just an inch from his face. Ellis looked to be half in pain and half euphoric. It was an expression Nick could get used to. His whole body turned to jelly, a lazy smirk pulling the edge of his mouth up, as he came down from yet a second orgasm.

Still panting, Ellis let his hips ease back, his limp member slipping out of Nick, letting the gambler's own weakened member come free from his grasp.

Even as they regained their bearings, their half lidded gazes locking with one another, their breaths mingling, neither attempted to move or separate from one another.

It was an odd bliss Nick hadn't known in a long time, a bliss Ellis might not have _ever_ known. Nick couldn't be for sure, but he was glad he could share this moment with the Kid.

* * *

Round and round and round we go, when it stops? Nobody knows!

**(BLD)**


End file.
